bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Tina/Trivia
Trivia *First appearances of Tammy Larsen and Ms. Jacobson. *Tammy's hair was colored blonde in the promotional images for this episode, in the finished episode it is colored brown. In all of Tammy's appearances after this episode her hair is blonde again. *A total of 3.69 million households watched this episode. *The episode received positive reviews from critics. *First episode that does not feature a flashback of any kind. *First appearance of the Wharf Arts Center. *The piercer at "Pokey Piercings" is reading an MCAT Chemistry textbook. *The candy Gene and Louise eat in Tina's closet are "Combustaballs." *Films and TV shows Tina has written fan fiction about; Erotic Twilight, Sexy Lord of the Rings, Erotic Harry Potter, Erotic Cinderella, Sexy Simpsons, Erotic Gossip Girl, Sexy Sesame Street, Erotic E.R., Erotic Law and Order, Sexy 60 Minutes, Erotic Garfield, Sexy 90210, Erotic Good Wife and Erotic Muppets. *More of Tina's bedroom which was redesigned after Season 1 is seen in this episode. The chest of drawers with a television on it has been replaced by a closet door. Gene and Louise hide in the closet while Tammy is visiting. *Films showing at Cinema 4 are; Dog Prom (rated G), Never Ending Gory (rated R), Ninja Nannies and Mister Sister. *The scene in which Jimmy Jr. breaks Tina's porcelain "Horselain' is a parody of the Tennessee Williams play The Glass Menagerie. *The erotic friend fiction "Buttloose" is a parody of the famous 1984 Apple Super Bowl commercial directed by Ridley Scott https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1984_(advertisement). *Cake is a parody of Stomp. *The video of Mr. Frond on the large screen in Tina's erotica is a reference to George Orwell's 1984. *A student in the cafeteria has a Burgerboss lunchbox. *If this season went in production order like it started, Mutiny on the Windbreaker would have aired in this episode's place. *The script cover is a parody of the album cover for the Michael Jackson album, Bad. *"TINA" is added to the side of the "Bad" along with Tina dressed Gothic in the script cover. *Tina's attire in Buttloose may be a reference to Electra Elf. *While Tina is writing in her erotic friend fiction diary, she daydreams about being in detention and Jimmy Pesto, Jr. says “Wow, Tina you’re the baddest girl in detention.” Tina replies with “Tell me about it stud.” It's a reference to the Broadway musical and 1978 movie, Grease. *First episode with Chad the Zombie who is seen in both the opening seen and later in Tina's "Buttloose." Goofs *When Gene is lying on his stomach with his head at the front of Bob and Linda's bed, he kicks a pillow, in the next shot of the same angle the pillow has disappeared but the lines drawn to mark where Gene kicks the pillow are visible. *The position of where the kids are sat at in the cafeteria change in every shot. Tracy Schwartz appears twice in one shot and Ollie appears without Andy in another. *When Tammy runs out of the cafeteria, Tina's "Buttloose" book is colored black, it's pink in all other scenes. *The Cough/Cold section of the drugstore is misspelled Couch/Cold. *Since "Never Ending Gory" is rated R, Tammy, Tina, Jimmy Jr. and Zeke would not have been able to go and see it alone (you must be 17 or older to see an R-rated film without an adult accompanying you). However, it is possible that the kids lied at the ticket booth about which movie they were going to see. *During the scene in Tina's bedroom with the meat thermometer the door is open. In the next shot it is shown as closed. Later Linda asks Gene and Louise to leave the room and they do so through the closed door. Category:Trivia